Antennas are widely used in wireless communication systems. An antenna often is electrically connected to a printed circuit board (PCB). The antenna typically is soldered directly to circuit traces on the PCB. Such soldering operations are labor-intensive and not cost effective. The soldering operations are cumbersome and require precise alignment between the antenna and the PCB. In addition, should an antenna become broken or the solder connection become damaged, the entire antenna/PCB is discarded and replaced.
The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing a very simple and cost effective electrical connector for providing a stable connection between an antenna and a PCB by mechanical interengagement.